


P.O.S - Kanji's Confession

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [22]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Kanji Tatsumi & Naoto Shirogane, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Kanji confesses something important to Naoto...





	P.O.S - Kanji's Confession

Naoto was sitting at Samegawa Flood Plain, looking out into the sun.  
“I guess that's enough work for me today...” She smiled softly.  
“Y-Yo Nao!” A voice called out.  
Naoto turned her head, seeing Kanji running up to her, panting.  
“Oh Kanji. How's it going?” She greeted,  
“I... I came to talk.” Kanji explained.  
“You... Did?” Naoto asked curiously. “That's not really like you Kanji. What's going on?”  
“Y-You're heading out... For Tokyo soon... Right?” Kanji asked.  
“Y-Yes. Only to solve a case and then I'll be back.” Naoto replied. “Didn't I tell you earlier today in front of everyone?”  
“Yeah... Well... I'm still gonna miss ya...” Kanji smiled weakly.  
This shocked Naoto.  
“Um... Thank you Kanji.” She blushed. “I'm gonna miss you too.”  
Kanji smiled, blushing too, trying to hide it.  
“I'm gonna miss Inaba a lot. Which is why I'll solve the case quickly in Tokyo and then return to see Senpai, you and the rest of the team.” Naoto continued.  
Kanji gave her a hug as Naoto hugged back confused.  
“Woah Kanji. You never really hug anyone. I am very surprised at you!” Naoto chuckled.  
“H-Hugging ain't easy!” He yelled.  
“That's not what I mean.” She giggled. “I didn't expect you to hug me. It feels nice. You should do it more often...”  
“Nao... How do you feel about me?” Kanji asked softly.  
“Huh?” Naoto was confused. “You are... A good friend to me. You saved me from my Shadow. You charged in and took the lead. And I am grateful of that.”  
“Y-Yeah...” Kanji scratched his head, looking at Naoto nervously. “Listen... I know about you and... Rise...”  
“Wh-What?” Naoto gasped, blushing. “What are you on about Kanji?”  
“Don't worry, I support you two fully.” He smiled.  
“Kanji...” Naoto looked down smiling. “We're not dating yet. We just had that one kiss when we were in the TV world exploring the lab again for treasure...”  
“O-Oh...” Kanji looked down confused. “Heh. Rise was... Kinda bragging about how soft your lips were...”  
Naoto’s face immediately glowed red from embarrassment, as she looked shocked.  
“She was...? But we only did it out of curiosity. She asked if she could kiss me and I agreed.” Naoto explained before giggling. “But, that's sweet of her to say as a friend.”  
“I... Nao... I like you.” Kanji came out.  
“Um... What? As a friend?” Naoto blushed. “That is weird of you to say Kanji.”  
Kanji sighed, smiling weakly.  
“No... Not like that...” Kanji said.  
He took a step forth slowly, getting closer to Naoto.  
“K- K-Kanji?” Naoto questioned.  
She stood up, looking at him.  
“I... Like you...” Kanji confessed. “And... I don't care if... You date Rise... Or whoever... As long as you’re happy... I'm happy... You helped me be... Confident in myself.”  
“I... Kanji...” She smiled softly, blushing badly. “I am not going to date Rise. Don't worry. I... Am happy. Did I really help you that much? You helped me too you know.”  
“How?” He asked.  
“You... You helped me get back in touch with my feminine side. I was hiding myself as a guy. But you helped me understand I should just be myself. A woman.” She hugged Kanji as she spoke. “Thank you Kanji...”  
Kanji smiled, feeling her body against his.  
“You have helped me a lot since I met you. I'm glad to know you...” Naoto continued.  
“I'm gonna miss ya... Please be safe...” Kanji said.  
Naoto smiled, kissing his cheek softly.  
“I will miss you too Kanji.” Naoto smiled. “I'll be safe. And you should be safe too. Nothing bad is gonna happen.”  
“P-Promise?” Kanji blushed.  
“Of course. What could possibly go wrong?” Naoto giggled.  
Kanji was blushing more.  
“What’s wrong?” Naoto asked.  
“You... Kissed my cheek.” Kanji replied.  
“You are cute when you are like this.” Naoto chuckled.  
“C-C-Cute?!” Kanji yelled.  
“You are just a shy cute guy after all.” Naoto giggled softly. “Look at your stutter and blush from just a kiss on the cheek.”  
Kanji couldn’t resist anymore. He immediately kissed her on the cheek, much to her shock. Her eyes widened.  
“K-Kanji?!” Naoto gasped.  
“I-I'm sorry!” Kanji yelled.  
“Kanji... It is ok.” She smiled. “You're so shy around me.”  
“I... Like you a lot...” Kanji confessed.  
“Kanji... Why are you telling me this now? And not when we met?” Naoto questioned.  
“I just... Stuff like this is hard for me!” Kanji replied in embarrassment.  
“It shouldn't be that hard silly. I thought you were this tough guy who dresses tough.” Naoto giggled teasingly.  
“I... Want me to walk you home?” Kanji smiled.  
“I wasn't planning on going home yet... But if you insist.” Naoto agreed.  
She started packing her stuff into her bag as Kanji scratched his head, trying to think what to say.  
“So... What’s this case in Tokyo about?” He asked.  
“It's just about a weird case of people falling ill from a curse but my hunch suggests it might be Shadows or something.” Naoto explained.  
“Curse...?” Kanji asked in confused.  
“Its... Supernatural. There's no way to explain it. Kind of like the murder cases in Inaba.” She explained. “They say if you approach a weird, looking statue in Tokyo and look directly into it's eyes, you get cursed and fall ill. That is what the residents say.”  
“I see...” Kanji said.  
He thought to himself. It sounded so dangerous.  
“If you need anything... Call ok?” Kanji recommended.  
“Kanji... I will.” She smiled.  
She stood up, holding onto her bag, tapping his shoulder gently.  
“This case sounds easy after what we've been through together.” Naoto said.  
“Yeah...?” Kanji smiled.  
“Of course. We've all been through a lot, teaching each other and finding out our true selves.” Naoto explained. “Sticking together and sharing our emotions with each other. Well... Not secret emotions right Kanji?”  
She laughed jokingly as Kanji chuckled nervously.  
“Yes...” He sighed softly.  
“Hehe... So cute when you are like this.” Naoto grinned. “Why don't you act like this more often in front of everyone else instead of this punk tough guy persona?”  
“It's just... I need to be strong...” He replied.  
“Like confessing your feelings?” She smiled.  
Kanji gasped, shaking.  
“I-I... Gotta go! Call me if you need anything!” He yelled before running off with a blush on his face.  
“Kanji wait!” Naoto called out, watching Kanji run as fast as he can.  
She giggled, shaking her head before sighing.  
“Kanji is so weird around me... But I guess I understand now why he is.” She smiled to herself.  



End file.
